dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack
& (Kamikaze Ghosts) & (Explosion) |class=Self Destruction |similar='Balloon Flash Bomber' }} is one of Gotenks' signature techniques. It is a childish, yet ingenious and extremely effective technique. Overview Kamikaze Ghosts are somewhat intelligent and extremely dangerous beings created by the user's ki, which resembles the user in personality and appearance. The user expels them from the mouth for an attack. They are touch sensitive and explode the second they touch something, including each other (they had once high-fived each other and exploded). Usage When Gotenks' power level increases, the explosive power of this attack also goes up. Each ghost appears to have a mind of its own, and can behave much differently than other ghosts. However, they do obey and follow Gotenks' instructions. Gotenks can choose the quantity of ghosts at his command: he releases 10 individuals for one attack against Super Buu, and uses a Balloon Flash Bomber which breaks down into 14 ghosts later against the same opponent. In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Gotenks uses a variant called Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack 100 Ghost Finish where summons 100 Kamikaze Ghosts to attack The Dictator and his undead army who are attacking Satan City. Super Buu can use the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack as well after Gotenks' absorption; his ghosts can even use the Kamehameha and Masenko. In the Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special, Gotenks uses his Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack in battle against the monster Akami. Variations *'Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack 100 Ghost Finish' - The 100 ghost version of the technique used by Gotenks' against The Dictator's Army in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. *'Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack 5 Ghost Finish' - The 5 ghost version of the technique used by Gotenks as his Ultimate Skill in Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. In both games, this Ultimate Skill is simply listed under the name Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, while it is referred to as either Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack 5 Ghost Finish (by certain voice options of the Future Warriors in both games) or Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack 5 Man Finish w/ Ghosts (by Gotenks himself) when performed in battle. **'DUAL Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack' - The ten ghost team attack version of the technique that appears as Gotenks' Dual Ultimate Attack skill in Xenoverse 2 after the 1.09.00 Update. It allows two users to attack as a part with Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack 5 Ghost Finish resulting in ten ghosts total which the users send to attack the opponent while performing Gotenks' cross arm double-v sign pose as the opponent is hit by the ghosts. Gotenks calls out Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack 10 Ghost Finish to reference the number of ghosts being doubled. *'Super Ghost Buu Attack' - Super Buu's version of the technique which can also use techniques such as the Kamehameha and Masenko. In Xenoverse 2, they lack the ability to use techniques beyond their ability to self-destruct but can be created very quickly and produce five ghosts each time. Video Game Appearances Gotenks uses this technique in the ''Butōden'' series, Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, the ''Budokai'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, the ''Supersonic Warriors'' series, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and ''Raging Blast'' series, and Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle. In the Budokai series, if the button press sequence when using the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack is failed, then Gotenks ends up high fiving the ghost, which causes it to explode and injure him. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, the version where he uses four ghosts is called Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack 4. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks uses a more powerful version as his Ultimate K.O., called Super Ghost Bomber, where he summons many of his energy ghosts and sends them at the enemy. In the Raging Blast series, this move gains a weaker version, which is just called Ghost Attack, and it is used by Gotenks as one of his supers in both his base and Super Saiyan states. The technique is used by Majin Buu and Kid Buu in Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Omee to Fusion. Super Buu (w/Gohan absorbed)'s Ultimate Blast in the Raging Blast series, called Super Ghost Buu Attack, has his ghosts perform the Kamehameha like in the anime. Super Buu can also use this attack in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. In Dragon Ball Online, the technique can be learned by Fighters at level 50. When used, they create a ghost that has a face similar to that of Gotenks to defend them from the enemy's attack. In the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game Gotenks' version of the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack appears as pat of the technique card "Gotenks' Kamikaze Ghost". Super Buu's version appears as its own character named "Majin Buu's Kamikaze Ghost" In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack appears as both a Super and Ultimate Skill of Gotenks. The Super Skill version produces a single ghost in front of the user and the Ultimate Skill version creates 5 ghosts that form behind the user before attacking. Both techniques can be learned by the Future Warrior through Gotenks training. The Super Skill version is taught after Gotenks' second training and the Ultimate version is taught at the end of Gotenks' training. If the Future Warrior performs the Ultimate Skill version while Gotenks is their Master they will receives a Z-Assist, where Gotenks' soul will enter the Warrior's body making the attack much stronger. The Ghosts created by the Future Warrior are identical to ones created by Gotenks. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack returns as both a Super and Ultimate Skill used by Gotenks. The Super Skill version can be learned by the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) by completing Gotenks' Initiation Test to train under him. The Ultimate Skill version can also be learned by completing School Quest: "Lesson 3" of Gotenks' Training. It functions the same way it did in Xenoverse though without the Z-Assist boost, as that feature is absent in Xenoverse 2. As part of the Extra Pack 1 DLC, Super Ghost Buu Attack appears as one of Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed)'s Super Skills which can be obtained as a random reward by the Future Warrior in New Parallel Quest 113: "Birth of the Ultimate Majin!". It allows the user to create five ghosts right in front of them which will explode after a certain amount of time has passed or can be commanded to attack the opponent by inputting the command a second time. It acts as a Super Skill version of Gotenks' Ultimate Skill as five ghosts are created though lacks the power of Gotenks' Ultimate Skill though the five Ghost Buus can be created much faster. The ghosts created by the Super Ghost Buu Attack resemble Super Buu even when used by the Future Warrior. After the 1.09.00 Update, Gotenks' gains a new team attack version of Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack called DUAL Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack which is his Dual Ultimate Attack skill which is a special Ultimate Skill that allows two users to attack as a pair with Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack with both creating five ghosts each resulting in a ten ghosts which they command to attack the opponent as both users perform Gotenks' cross armed double-v pose as the ghosts hit the opponent creating multiple explosions. It can be added to Gotenks' custom skillset in Partner Customization. The Future Warrior can learn Gotenks' Dual Ultimate by reaching Partner Level (maximum friendship) with Gotenks as an Instructor then speak to him. He will tell the warrior he has a great idea of how to turn a super powerful attack into an even stronger one. The warrior realizes Gotenks is talking about attacking as a team which Gotenks is confident will be powerful technique before teaching them the skill. The Future Warrior and Gotenks only require the skill to initiate the Dual Ultimate as the secondary assist attack can be performed by a partner regardless of their equipped skills. The Future Warrior can perform it with Time Patroller NPCs and Gotenks, while Gotenks can perform with them or when teamed up with himself. Trivia *"Kamikaze" is Japanese for "divine wind" and was used when describing the WW2 Japanese Special Attack Units that deliberately crashed damaged aircraft into military targets to inflict damage. *The Ghosts usually have the head of the person who created them. However, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks' ghosts still have regular Super Saiyan hair. This is fixed in "Mind Trap" filler episode, Budokai 3, and FighterZ. *In the Funimation dub, when Super Buu's ghosts attack Vegito, some of the ghosts say "Galick Gun", while their hand gestures are identical to the stance taken when charging a Masenko. Gallery See also *Gotenks Kamikaze Ghost (Collectibles) *Super Buu Kamikaze Ghost (Collectibles) References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Mouth techniques Category:Explosive techniques Category:Ghost